Rainmaker
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Maxie has a beautiful (?) new car and he and Tabitha take it out for a drive. However, what happens when some team Aqua members need a lift?


**Rainmaker**

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters within.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: It's Baby!TeamAquaMagma. The guys and girls are all about 18 here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

"Oh wow, Maxie!" Tabitha grinned and rubbed his hands together as he admired Maxie's new purchase. "That is so cool! It's the most awesome thing I have ever seen! And...it's really yours?"

"Yeah", said Maxie, gazing with pride at a clapped out old car in front of him. "I bought it last weekend off some fellow called Honest Bob, in Mauville. It was only 400 Pokedollars".

"That was a real bargain", said Tabitha. He eyed up the car's faded paintwork. "Can we go out for a drive?"

"Sure", said Maxie. He took the keys out of his pocket, tossed them in the air and caught them. "Where do you want to go?"

"First, let's drive through the town, so loads of people see us and are suitably impressed", said Tabitha. "Then, let's go out into the countryside so we can go fast!"

"Um, I'm not sure it'll go that fast but we can try", said Maxie. He unlocked the doors and he and Tabitha got inside. They pulled on their seatbelts and closed the doors. A bit of rust (OK, a lot of rust) fell of Maxie's door onto the ground below. Tabitha pulled the eyeshade down to blot the sun out and it dropped off in his hand.

"Ohh, I can't believe this! A real set of wheels", said Tabitha. "Are we ready?"

"Yep", said Maxie, turning the key in the ignition. The engine made a sound like a dragon Pokemon trying to sing death metal vocals and the whole car vibrated. Maxie wiggled the gear stick until he was able to get it in first, then he pulled away from the volcano, driving slowly onto the road.

"It does need a little bit of work doing on it", Maxie confessed. "Courtney is going to help me with that, when she gets back from visiting her Aunt and Uncle next weekend".

"Rather her than me", said Tabitha. "I like riding in cars, not getting dirty working on them. Ooooh, we're doing twenty!"

"That's nothing!" said Maxie, moving up into third gear. "Hahaha, next stop, Lavaridge High Street. Let's impress some people!"

Indeed, people and Pokemon alike were impressed. They stared wide eyed at Maxie's car and many stepped back quickly, so they could admire it better at a distance. Many of them pointed, mouths open in awe. Tabitha smiled and waved at passers by, while Maxie concentrated hard on his driving.

"Ha, I feel like royalty", said Tabitha. "If only Courtney was here. But, do you know who I really wish could see us?"

"Who's that?" Maxie asked.

"Team Aqua!" said Tabitha eagerly. "Heheheh, they'd be so jealous. Archie's only got a boring old ship. Imagine his face if he saw us in a car!"

"Hm, I'm not so sure about that", said Maxie doubtfully.

"Why not?" Tabitha asked, surprised.

They stopped at a set of traffic lights. Maxie put the handbrake on, then pointed to his face.

"Archie and the others would see me wearing glasses".

"But you always wear glasses", said Tabitha. "You have done for years".

"Yeah but Archie's never seen them", said Maxie. "I strategically take them off whenever we run into Team Aqua".

"Um, yeah", said Tabitha, thinking hard. The lights turned green and Maxie pulled away with a horrible grinding sound.

"I don't get it", said Tabitha. "Why mustn't they see you in glasses?"

"Cos they might laugh at me", Maxie said with dignity. "Then I'd get embarrassed and I wouldn't like that".

"They can't laugh", said Tabitha at once. "You have a car and they don't".

"Yeah, that's true", said Maxie, cheering up again. He glanced round; they were now out in the suburbs. "Shall we head for the countryside then?"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Maxie and Tabitha were driving down the main road that led to Mauville City. The car was doing a steady 50 mph and Tabitha had opened the window so he could feel the wind in his hair.<p>

"Ha, I ought to grow my hair long like yours Maxie", he said. "Then it would flow out behind me in an impressive way".

"Yeah", said Maxie. "Say, the road is nice and straight and there's nothing in front of us. Shall I see if we can do 55?"

"Yes, go on, go on!" Tabitha said, bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"OK then", said Maxie, pressing down on the accelerator. The speedometer crept up to 51, then 52. Tabitha squealed and Maxie shook his head.

"Ewww, Tabitha, did you just spit on me?"

"No", said Tabitha at once. He looked over at his window, where raindrops were finding their way in. "Oh drat! It's raining!"

Sure enough, dark grey clouds had floated over and were now emptying water down at a speedy rate. Tabitha wound up the window and Maxie switched on the wipers. To his relief, they worked fine. However, the rain was so heavy that he had to slow down.

"Ugh, we nearly went so fast too", Tabitha sighed. "I hope the rain stops soon".

"It should do, it's probably only a shower", said Maxie.

Soon, the slip road leading towards Mauville appeared and Maxie took it; joining onto a smaller road. They passed a sign that read _Mauville City - 6 miles_. The rain gushed down; taking great pleasure in soaking all the poor cars that dared to be out in it.

"Are we gonna go into Mauville?" Tabitha asked Maxie.

"Sure, why not. There will be tons of people there to see our car and admire it".

"Oh good!" said Tabitha. "Maybe we can get something to eat to and...hey! Look up ahead".

Tabitha pointed and Maxie stared into the distance. He could just make out a couple of figures, walking along the side of the road.

"Poor hitch hikers, they're getting soaked" Tabitha exclaimed. "Give them a lift, Maxie".

"Alright then", said Maxie, delighted at the thought of being able to show his car off more. He slowed down as they approached the people and Tabitha wound the window down.

"Hey, you want a ride?" Tabitha shouted and he and Maxie had about a spilt second before they recognised the travellers. Tabitha gaped and Maxie stared in dismay.

"Sure", said Archie and he and Shelley grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

"Quick, get out Tabitha, then we can get in", said Archie. Tabitha peeped out at the torrential rain and shook his head.

"No way! I'll get soaked".

"But we can't get past you", said Shelley.

"Uh?" said Tabitha. He glanced at Maxie and beamed. "I know, I'll sit on Maxie's lap".

"Nope, there's not room", Maxie protested, pointing at the steering wheel. Tabitha ignored him and somehow squeezed onto his lap. Archie tipped the seat back and he and Shelley clambered in out of the rain.

"Ha, that's better", said Archie, slamming the passenger door closed. "It's chucking it down out there and...hey, Maxie?"

"Yeah?" said Maxie, trying to dislodge Tabitha from his lap.

"I didn't know you wore glasses!"

"Uh, yeah", Maxie admitted. Tabitha settled back into his seat and put his seatbelt on again.

"Heh", Archie smirked. "They make you look really..."...Shelley nudged him hard.

"Oof! Ouch, Shelley, I was gonna say cool", Archie grumbled.

"Just making sure", Shelley replied sweetly.

"Well...thanks Archie", said Maxie, blushing.

"I think so too", said Shelley, sounding much more certain and enthusiastic than Archie had done. "They really suit you Maxie; you look awesome".

"Uh, thanks as well", said Maxie, fully aware of Shelley gazing at him and Tabitha snickering. "OK so, where are you guys going to?"

"Can you take us to the Fun Pool in Mauville?" said Archie.

"Sure, no problem", said Maxie. He indicated that he was rejoining the traffic and pulled away from the kerb. The car spluttered a little but began moving. The rain pounded down outside and Archie and Shelley stared out of the window, watching in fascination as Maxie sped up.

"Wow, it feels like we're going really fast!" said Shelley. "What speed are we doing?"

"Just over thirty", said Maxie proudly.

"What's that in knots?" Archie wanted to know.

"26.9 knots, rounded to three significant figures", said Maxie. "There are 1.15077944802 miles for every knot, which means that my car goes faster than your ship".

"Huh? No it bloody doesn't", Archie said.

"Does too", said Maxie.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Hey, stop arguing, you guys", said Shelley.

"He started it", said Archie at once.

"Shush!" Shelley put her hand over Archie's mouth. "Say, Maxie...I like your back seat!"

"Yeah?" said Maxie, a little puzzled. "Well, yes, it is very nice and it matches all the other seats too".

"Maxie, aren't car seats meant to match?" Tabitha asked.

"I dunno. They didn't all match at Honest Bob's place", Maxie said. "Some cars didn't even have back seats but that was OK, I guess. Bob said they'd be good for musicians to fit their instruments in".

"Well, I'm glad that you got one with a back seat". Shelley smirked at Maxie. "Do you think you could lie flat on it, Maxie?"

"Uh, I'm not sure", said Maxie. "I am pretty tall".

Tabitha made a snorting sound in his sleeve and Archie gaped.

"Do I wanna know what this is leading up to?" he said.

"Oh, we're at Mauville!" exclaimed Maxie, as they passed a large welcome sign on the left. "Quick, give me directions Archie or Shelley. I don't know where we're going".

"Humph, imagine not knowing where the awesomeist Fun Pool is", Archie scoffed. "I bet if they had a Fun Volcano, you'd know exactly how to get to that".

"That might be a bit painful to swim in though", Maxie pointed out.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Maxie pulled up onto the car park of Mauville Fun Pool. The rain had finally stopped and a watery looking sun was struggling out from behind the clouds. Maxie turned off the engine and the car made a gasping sound, as if it was glad of the rest.<p>

"There you go", said Maxie, pulling on the handbrake.

"Thanks Maxie!" said Shelley and she nudged Archie.

"Yeah, alright, I was gonna thank him too", said Archie. "Shift Tabitha, we wanna get out!"

"No, it's not raining now, you can get out the car!" said Maxie, as Tabitha went to sit on his lap again.

"But I might step in a puddle", Tabitha said. Indeed, the car park was covered with massive puddles; some of them almost as big as the actual parking spaces.

"They're just puddles, they won't hurt...oh, I give up!" Maxie rolled his eyes as Tabitha squeezed onto his lap again. Archie tipped the passenger seat back and he and Shelley exited the car.

"Your car's really nice, Maxie", Shelley told him, leaning against the door.

"Do you really think so?" Maxie said, pleased.

"Sure! In fact, you can take me for a drive in it sometime, if you want".

"Yeah, OK", said Maxie.

"Ha, great!" Shelley leaned over Tabitha (who was now back in his own seat) and kissed Maxie on the lips. Tabitha stared, wide eyed and Archie snorted.

"OK, I'll come to your Secret Base real soon and then we can have a good time", said Shelley.

"Uh..."...said Maxie, in shock.

"Come on Shelley, stop chatting him up and let's go to the pool", Archie said.

"I'm coming", said Shelley. She beamed at the Team Magma guys. "Bye, see you again soon".

"Y-yes, bye", Maxie gasped and Tabitha just grinned and waved.

Archie and Shelley strolled across the cark park, heading towards the Fun Pool. Maxie stared after them and Tabitha poked him.

"Hahahah, Shelley fancies you!" he said gleefully.

"Are...are you sure?" Maxie blushed again. "I think maybe she just likes my car".

"Nah". Tabitha shook his head. "After all, she didn't kiss the *car*, did she?"

"I guess not", said Maxie, looking ever so slightly pleased.

* * *

><p>As for Archie, he was puzzling over something that to him, didn't make sense. He gazed at the many puddles around, then tapped Shelley on the arm.<p>

"Yes Archie?" Shelley smiled.

"Uh, I just thought. Why the bloody hell did we accept a lift off those Team Magma lot?"

"It was raining", Shelley reminded him.

"Yeah but we're Team Aqua. We LIKE rain and water and all that stuff".

"Well, yes", Shelley agreed. "But, come on Archie, it was obvious! Maxie was just bursting to show off his new car. We couldn't have said no".

"Ha, I thought it was more likely he wanted to show off his glasses", Archie smirked.

"Yes, that too", said Shelly. "How could we resist?"

"You couldn't cus you fancy him", said Archie. Shelley pushed him, making him sidestep a massive puddle.

"Hey, not fair!" Archie protested. "I was going to step in that!"

**The End**


End file.
